Forum Games
The '''Forum Games '''forum is the second largest forum community on OpenFeint. People usually settle into forums such as Off-Topic before moving to Forum Games, as Off-Topic is known to be the main forum. Forum Games isn't highly moderated, but has built up over the period of OpenFeints existence. Forum Games has it's own little community, as Forum Gamers usually have the tendency to stay in "Clans", but most known Off-Topicers venture from these two forums. When Game Channel v. 2.3.1 came out on August 26, 2011, Forum Games became global and replaced Your OpenFeint HQ. As of 8/27/11, there are two versions of Forum Games: One accessible via Game Channel and one that can be accessed globally. 001.png|The Forums and Chat screen before 8/26/11. Notice that Your OpenFeint HQ is still there. Photo Aug 28, 2 56 46 PM.png|The Forums and Chat Screen two days after the update. Your OpenFeint HQ has been replaced with the global version of Forum Games. __TOC__ What Forum Games consists of Forum Games usually consists of three things, "Clans", Forum Games (for example The last person to post wins) and Roleplays. Clans More Info: Clans Clan are usually the first priority of user when they enter Forum Games, They usually have infomation about what the clans have to offer and infomation about their clan. Clans are a big part of Forum Games, they are what have made it such a big sub-forum on OpenFeint. Here are some things clan threads tell you: *Ranks - Various Ranks that you could possibly bestow when you join, or are promoted. Your Rank is chosen by the Clan Leader (unless you're the Clan Leader). *News - Anything new about the clan, (new weapons/pets/vehicles/members, promotions, demotions). *Weapons - These are used in Clan Wars, depending on your Rank, you can only use certain weapons. *Skill/Powers - Same as Weapon except these are not limited by your rank, all memebers can use these. If you want to join a clan, you should look through Forum Games and try find one you like, or one that suits you and your interest, which will make your OpenFeint experience a lot better and more fun. List of Clans (Active or non-active) *Fire Clan (active) *Sea Clan (active) *Lunar Clan (in process of revival) *Lightning Clan (active) *Shadow Clan (active?) *Ether Clan (active) *Messenger Clan (dead) *Retro Clan (active) *Sound Clan (inactive) *Flag Clan (inactive) *Mech Clan (dead) *Archer Clan (active?) *Blood Rite Clan (active) *Star Clan (active) *Ghost Clan (active?) *Chaos Clan (active?) *Ace Clan (active) *Sulther Clan (active?) *Tech Clan (active) *Iron Clan (inactive) *Diamond Clan (active?) *WhiteLotus Clan (dead) Forum Games Forum Games are the main concept of that particular forum. Forum Games are games which are created on the Forum Games Forum. They aren't as big as clans, but are still created quite a lot. There are some simple ones that are popular, and some which are just there because they're fun and they pass the time. Taking one for example, A popular user created one where the last post wins, that has currently got 9,000+ posts in it. Another type is three word story, where users create a story, but each user is only aloud to post three letters, which gives the thread an awesome twist. RolePlays RolePlays (Also known as, RP's) are used quite a lot in Forum Games, RolePlays are where users RolePlay. The Poster of the thread creates a "story" in which people create characters that they "play" as. Kind of like a game, like The Sims or Final Fantasy, except you use your words to describe your characters actions or feelings etc. A few RP's seen on Forum Games: *Love RP *Hogwarts RP *Fantasy RP *Homeless RP RolePlays can be any type of story you want, from the examples above, they are quite creative. See also *Clans (Page Coming Soon) *Frequenters *Off-Topic *Global Forums *Game Channel Forums